Users often change locations while interacting with one or more devices. For example, users can use a wireless device to communicate with a network (e.g., cellular network, Wi-Fi network, local area network, Internet, audio network, etc.), while changing location. As another example, users can move from room-to-room within a local network at a premises, and as the location of the user changes, the performance of the network (e.g., audio network) can have a perceived change from the perspective of the user. A user's perception of audio, for example, is variable based upon the source(s) of content, e.g., the configuration of the speakers within the room and premises. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.